Broken Walls 'Verse - 3&1
by happydays25
Summary: 3 times Kurt almost cries in front of Sebastian and the 1 time he does.


1. They hadn't officially started dating yet. Kurt and Sebastian's _relationship_ consisted of unscheduled hang outs and unscheduled sex. Sebastian got up from the couch to use the bathroom and his phone started buzzing with a new message. Kurt told himself not to read it, but he couldn't help himself as he grabbed the phone. It was from someone named "Luke" and he was wondering when his "lover" was going to arrive at his place to "fuck him already". Kurt tried not to feel hurt as he set the phone back where it had been resting on the arm of the couch. When Sebastian got back, he sat down and tried to pull Kurt back into his side, but Kurt resisted.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked but Kurt just shook his head and pressed play on the remote. Sebastian shrugged to himself as he relaxed into the couch and picked up his phone. Kurt did his best to take deep breaths. He forced the tears from escaping his eyes. He hadn't cried in front of Sebastian yet and he was determined for it to not be right now.

After a few seconds of Sebastian looking at his cell, he turned to Kurt and asked, "You were looking through my phone?" Sebastian seemed a bit peeved, but Kurt couldn't have cared less as his anger took over him.

"Who the fuck cares if I was looking at your phone, asshole. Why are you still here? Don't you have someone to go _fuck_?" Kurt spat the words out as he folded his arms across his chest. He might have been yelling, but thankfully he wasn't thinking about crying anymore.

"I'm not leaving to fuck anyone. Besides, he didn't mean to text me. He's drunk." The anger in Sebastian's voice was gone and he was smirking a bit.

"You think I'm supposed to believe that? How dumb do you think I am?" Kurt couldn't look at him because he hated that Sebastian was finding his jealousy amusing.

"I mean it. When Luke gets drunk he mixes my contact info up with his boyfriend, Seth's. It happens a lot followed by an "I'm sorry" text from Luke and Seth about a minute later when they realize what he's done." Just as Sebastian said that, his phone buzzed twice. He threw the phone in Kurt's lap and turned his attention to the TV.

Kurt unfolded his arms and picked up the device. Kurt unlocked Sebastian's phone and found the new messages_. _Just as Sebastian had said there was a text from Luke and another from Seth, both reading, "I'm Sorry!" Kurt pursed his lips together to keep his relieved smile from spreading across his face.

They sat there in silence for a while before Sebastian put his arm up across the back of the couch and Kurt slid over next to him. "You know you're kind of sexy when you're pissed off." Sebastian whispered to him.

Kurt smacked his chest playfully and Sebastian added, "Besides, the only one I'm fucking tonight is you."

2. Kurt arrived at his apartment tired and drained of energy from a long day at work to find Sebastian standing amid a mess in Kurt's kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt hissed. He wasn't in the mood to clean up after his boyfriend right now. He knew how Sebastian worked. He made a mess in the kitchen and then started sloppily cleaning things up so that Kurt would get frustrated and take over to do it "right".

"Welcome home, babe." Sebastian said sarcastically. "God, you've only been home for 30 seconds and you're already acting like a prissy bitch." Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Kurt from the stove. "I'm making us some dinner, relax." He gestured to the couch.

"I can't relax, Sebastian. Not when I know I have to clean up the fucking kitchen later. I'm tired." Kurt walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest. Sebastian turned back to stove and shook his head slightly as he let out a little laugh.

Kurt waited a minute before he huffed out an irritated breath and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not cleaning up. I'm not even eating. I'm going to bed. Make sure you lock up when you _leave_." Kurt turned on his heel and stomped to his room, shutting the door loudly. The sound echoed through the apartment. He stripped his clothes off, changed into sweats, and laid down on his bed. He huffed out another irritated breath, but it turned into quick, small breaths as he started to cry.

He just wanted to just curl up in a ball and be left alone. He knew sooner or later Sebastian would come in and say something snarky to get him to fight with him so that Kurt could get out his frustrations. However, right now, he just wanted to cry. He was so tired from work. With fashion week fast approaching, he was burning the candle at both ends. He was working at and working on a piece to put into a friend's fashion show. He cried for a few more minutes and then wiped his eyes and closed them hoping that sleep would find him.

An hour passed before Kurt heard his door creak open. "Babe? I'm leaving. I cleaned up everything. _Really _cleaned. I left you some leftovers in the microwave. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Sebastian was standing at the door and Kurt pretended to be asleep to avoid any kind of talking that would lead to a fight. Sebastian waited a minute before he closed Kurt's door.

Kurt sat up and sighed as he heard the front door close. He reached over to his nightstand for his phone and sent Sebastian a text that said, "OK."

3. Kurt was sure something bad had happened to Sebastian. Sebastian had left Kurt's apartment late the night before. He would usually send Kurt a dirty text when he got home. It was a habit that had developed between them since the first time Kurt had asked Sebastian to let him know where he was. Sebastian had rolled his eyes and said, "OK mom..." When Sebastian had gotten home that night he sent a text telling Kurt exactly how he wanted to fuck him. Kurt eyes had widened as he received another message saying, "'night". Ever since then, that had been their routine.

Sebastian didn't text Kurt that night. Kurt went to sleep, not wanting to hound Sebastian about not texting. He wasn't that kind of boyfriend, not _yet_ at least. When Kurt woke up there were still no texts or missed calls from Sebastian. Not like he didn't know since he had spent most of the night glancing at his phone.

Kurt reluctantly got ready for work and finally sent Sebastian a text to see if he was okay. It wasn't until his busy morning came to a halt at 11 a.m. that he realized that Sebastian still hadn't texted him back. Kurt was starting to get really worried. When he went in to see his boss, she asked him if everything was alright. Kurt's eyes were watery, but he nodded and got back to his work.

As soon as Kurt was done working, he headed for Sebastian's apartment. It was 4:00 p.m. and Kurt knew that Sebastian didn't work past 3:00 p.m. today. He had gotten off the subway when his phone rang. It was a number he didn't know, but he was hoping it was Sebastian.

"Hello?" Kurt had been on edge all day and he really wanted it to be his boyfriend.

"Hey Princess -"

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Kurt's voice was pitched a little high as he yelled. As relieved as Kurt was, he was even more pissed off.

"Whoa. Calm down." Sebastian sounded a bit annoyed, but Kurt could care less. Sebastian had been M.I.A. for almost 24 hours and Kurt deserved a believable explanation.

"No, I will not calm down. I didn't know where you were. You haven't called or texted or _anything_ and -"

This time Sebastian interrupted Kurt. "Calm the _fuck_ down. I have an explanation for everything, okay?" He hissed into the phone. Kurt figured he was in a very public place and couldn't exactly have a screaming match. "I was waiting for the train last night and some asshole bumped into me and I dropped my phone onto the tracks. Before I could even think about dropping in to get it, the train arrived and crushed it. Then I had to work today and I just left the store after dropping a ton on a new phone." Sebastian was casual with his story and that just made Kurt more upset.

"You almost jumped onto the _train tracks_? Are you really that stupid? You could have _died_, Sebastian. I thought you _were_ dead!" Kurt was standing on a fairly empty street sidewalk yelling and waving one of his arms as if Sebastian was standing in front of him.

"Well, I told you I didn't jump onto them and I am very much alive. So, just relax." Sebastian's sarcasm was, oddly enough, calming him down. Suddenly, Kurt wasn't angry anymore; he was so very happy that Sebastian was okay. He felt the tears running down his cheeks, but held in any vocal indications that he was crying.

"So, I am sorry if I made you worry, but there was nothing I could do. I'm calling now and this is my new number, so please save it." Kurt nodded even thought he knew Sebastian couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I will. How did you call me if you didn't have any contacts?" Kurt wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his emotions.

"I may or may not have your number memorized." Sebastian's voice was quiet and Kurt's smile was huge. A minute of silence passed before Sebastian asked, "Is all forgiven, Hummel?" Kurt could tell Sebastian was smirking, even over the phone.

"Yes, definitely."

4. They'd been dating for almost a year when Kurt finally cried in front of Sebastian. A month earlier Kurt had been complaining about his expiring lease and Sebastian had asked him to move in with him. Now a month later he and Sebastian were hauling up boxes to Sebastian's loft.

Kurt decided to carry a particularly large box full of his shoes when it happened. "Fuuuuuck. Fucking, fuck!" Kurt was all of a sudden on the ground. He had tripped over his own feet and had slammed his right knee into the hardwood floor. He looked down to see an angry bruise already forming on his pale skin.

"What happened, babe?" Kurt looked up to see Sebastian genuinely worried as he sat down in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked down, his face resting against his arms that were wrapped around his hurt knee. "My fucking knee. I was carrying in a box and I tripped over my own damn feet and the floor is fucking wood and my knee is messed up now." Kurt was still looking down, a very audible sniffle coming from him.

"Babe, are you crying?" A bit of amusement was sliding into Sebastian's tone.

"Sebastian Smythe, don't you _dare_ make fun of me." Kurt lifted his head up as the tears were rolling down his face. He moved his hands from around his knee to reveal the large purple and blue bruise already growing on his knee cap.

"Oh my god. That looks like it hurts." Sebastian moved to touch it and Kurt swatted his hand away.

"Don't even _think_ about touching it, just get me some ice." Kurt snapped as he wiped away the tear streaks from his face.

"Okay. God, you are such a bossy little princess. At least now I know you have feelings." Sebastian winked as he stood up and walked quickly to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for crying." Kurt was a little embarrassed when Sebastian returned with the ice.

"Don't apologize. That looks painful. Here, I'm going to bring you to the couch, okay?" Sebastian handed Kurt the ice and then gathered Kurt up in his arms and set him softly on the couch.

"I love you, you know." Kurt leaned back against the couch and grabbed Sebastian's hand. As they became more vulnerable with one another the words started to hold more meaning.

"I love you too, crybaby." Sebastian laughed a little and leaned down, pressing his lips against Kurt's.


End file.
